


You Think I’m Roguish?

by articcat621



Series: The Potions Master and His Lioness [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Community: grangersnape100, Drabble, F/M, First Kiss, Insults, References to Shakespeare, Romance, Shakespearean Language, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:30:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end-of-the-year staff party, Hermione decides to give Severus a piece of her mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think I’m Roguish?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Written for GS100, Shakespeare Insult Challenge. Enjoy! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

_You Think I’m Roguish?_

Hermione narrowed her eyes at her colleague. It was the end-of-the-year staff party and the Firewhisky had loosened her tongue. She would longer take his condescending words or stares.

“You’re such a paunchy, motley-minded pignut!” she huffed angrily.

Severus growled. “At least I’m not a saucy, idle-headed minnow!”

“You… roguish… rough-hewn puttock.”

Severus smirked. “You think I’m roguish, Hermione?”

“I despise you.” Hermione leant forward slightly.

“I despise you more.” Severus leant forward as well.

They kissed.

The rest of the staff shared a collective sigh of relief. It seemed three years of unresolved sexual tension would finally be resolved.


End file.
